Truth or dare with Aro and Sully
by dalittopixievamp PiciVolturi
Summary: Aro and sulpicia plays truth or dare. Smut ensues :   people allergic to handjobs and blowjobs, please don't read this.


As usual, another story for my special cot90s, you might find some stuff.. familiar :)

Sully pov

The phone rings in the front desk of the elevator entrance. I could hear the sharp noise from the third floor balcony.

I could hear Gianna's voice.

" Hello? Ahh.. yes, i shall inform Mistress Sulpicia right away.. alright.. yes, that can be arranged.. Alright... goodbye!" Her brief conversation ended there.

I travel lightning speed in my husband's tunic and pants which slung across my shoulders loosely.

" Yep?" i said, walking into the reception area.

" Oh! you scared me there missus, Master Aro says that he will arrive in around ten minutes, he has something in store for you..."

Gianna jumps and replies in a smooth tone, smiling politely.

" Ahh.. okay, thanks for the heads up Gianna!" I replied. Gianna was a nice girl, honestly. She was pleasant and understanding, and even if she was bound to our coven forever, I could always depends on her to keep a secret.

As I turned to leave, Gianna interjected again. " Wait! Master also wanted me to tell you that he loved you very much," She remembers.

" That's so sweet of him," i cooed, " thanks again." I beamed at her as i walked back.

It was a blur of a hurry because when aro says ten minutes, he usually means he was so excited that he'd be home at least seven minutes earlier.

I changed out of his clothes quickly, then I slipped into my long skirt and my bodice. As i exited my tower, I met heidi on the way.

" Lace me up," i requested, and as we walked, her hands busied themselves on tightening my lace.

" Suck your stomach in," Heidi asked. I did what she said, and i felt the all too familiar tightness of the whale bone on my skin.

I struggled slightly for air. " Medieval women sacrifice so much.. " i commented with a laugh. Heidi was from that era, so i guess she knew all about it. She cocked her eyebrow with a smile.

" I know, trust me, i know. Have fun with your husband!" she wishes knowingly as she winks.

I smile. What pleasant people we have in the volturi, or was it that i was just well liked? or were they just trying to suck up to me?

My doubts blur as I returned to the elevator, waiting diligently at the side of it.

" You look beautiful, mistress! but you've got a little.. something on your.." she trails off, taking a piece of tissue and dabbing my cheek. i saw the green paint come off of it.

" oh.. thanks!" I replied before the elevator made its signature DING.

The most perfect man in the world walks out, his arms open. Yep, exactly three minutes.

" Darling! " He exclaims dramatically, taking me into his arm. My lips met his for the briefest of moments, i could see Gianna smile and turn her head away.

" Let me take your coat for you," i offered, slipping the coat that was on his arm off. It smelt like sandalwood, just like my Aro. As we walked, I handed him a cup of blood that i had always kept in the fridge at gianna's desk. Not that we don't change the blood, we do that everyday, and Gianna usually reminds me. Aro takes the cup and thanks me with a warm smile. I follow after him like the good, respectful wife I was.

We enter our room. I leave his coat in the foyer of our suite, folding it carefully on the side of the couch. Aro was emotionally drained, and I knew what men wanted. I gave him space, if he wanted to inform me of his day, so be it, if he didn't want to talk about it, then by all means i should not question.

" Why,love?" He asks as he carries me onto our bed. " Why are you so quiet?"

" Quiet?" I reply, confused. My fingers traces his scalp, pushing his hair back.

" I've noticed a change.. in your... behavior lately. You stopped asking so many question.. That's unlike you.. have i done something wrong?" He continues, slightly unsure of himself. His tone revealed his concern and genuine guilt.

I purr once, pushing him into the pillows and made myself comfortable on his chest.

" Leave work outside the door, Aro. Here with me, all i want to do is to provide you with somewhere you can escape your worries, where I can create a sanctuary for you... that's why I don't bother you with my worries either.." I explained, unbuttoning his shirt and caressing his chest slowly.

He pulls me into his arms tighter. ''Pici... love, you should always tell me your concerns, then I can help you, or try my best to help..." He says, his eyebrows frowning slightly. He looks at me with his maroon eyes.

I whimper once." if you wish so, then I shall do as you please," My reply was one of submission, one that would be music to his ears.

But, he frowns yet again, his hands stroking my back slowly as he lets me settle myself by his neck.

" No.. no.. I only mean to suggest, you need not always agree with me.. I feel like i force you sometimes." He confirms my fears.

" Well, i do agree with you, all the time, and i want.. i want you to be happy with me.." I confess, nudging into his neck. I place a kiss on his jugular, moving slowly to his adam's apple.

His voice chuckles once, his throat made my lips vibrate.

" i AM happy with you, I've always been, you've never let me down before. Now quit being what I want you to be, and start being what you are." He says in a firm but gentle voice. Sometimes I feel like he's my dad..

" Alright fine." My voice was full of amusement, but i felt slightly dejected at his inability to appreciate the efforts i was making.

" Good girl," he complimented, pressing kisses all over my face.

We lay in silence for some times, our legs intertwined, our hands all over each other.

" Truth or dare?" I ask.

He seemed taken aback at my sudden question.

" Truth.. yes, truth."

My hands made their way to the drawstring of his pants. I pull his cock out and begin tugging slowly at it. Yes, I wanted to arouse him as we play, so that he'd be more truthful.

He moans, but otherwise does not reject my gesture. " No fair! How come you get to play with me?" He whines like a little boy denied ice cream.

His hands lift my skirt, and his fingers rubbed my wet vulva, occasionally dipping into my dripping core.

" Truth.. hmm... Who was your first wife?" I asked, now stroking the bridge between his shaft and his cockhead.

" Her name was Velia, our marriage was arranged so as to increase my family's status." He admits, his eyes closed as he breathes deeply, enjoying my treatment on his cock. He decides to use two fingers now, plunging slowly into me, then curling upwards as he presses against my G-spot.

My hips buck into his hands.

" Did you love her?" I prodded again.

" One question per turn, love, my turn. Truth or dare?" He replies cheekily, now rubbing my nub from side to side.

I felt a wave of heat course through my lower half, I opened my legs wider for him.

" Truth." I replied. An eye for an eye, i shall choose whatever he chooses.

He thinks for a while, before asking me whether i was happy with him.

" Of course, I'm nearly always super high, or ecstastic!You let me paint, you let me play music, you gave me my own swimming pool, you gave me a library full of books, you gave me a garden, and most of all, you gave me a happy marriage and love. What more could I ask for?"

He smiles contently, not sure whether it was to my constant tugging of his cock or whether to my reply.

He pumps his two fingers into my core, slowly.

" Truth or dare?" I asked.

" Dare!" he yelled, taking his chances now.

" I dare you to...hmm...I dare you to tie a bow around your cock right now, until I decide that it can come off." I was trying my luck with him.

"yes, i would do that, but where am i to find a ribbon?" He replies fluently, thinking that he had escaped this dare.

I took my black silk ribbon out from my braid and waved it around .

His smile ceases, knowing that i had won. I laughed my evil laughter.

He whimpers as I wrap the ribbon twice around the base of his erection, then tighten it. I proceeded to tie a bow around him.

Now that he was hard, and had a pretty black ribbon that contrasts his alabaster skin around his manly cock, I made it clear that Aro junior was MY property.

With his slightly choking voice, he asks me to choose truth or dare.

" Dare as well!" I replied enthusiastically. The corner of his lips upturn.

" I dare you to suck me off, right now." His requests were getting dirty, and I loved it.

" With pleasure," I replied, batting my lashes at him.

I moved between his legs, and kept my eyes fixated in his.

Slowly, my lips descend on his cockhead, traveling slowly till i could feel the tip of his cock a fair distance down my throat. I swallow, tightening my mouth.

He moans out loud, his finger finding my hair and keeping my head low.

I purr slowly as my lips retract form his shaft so as to make it vibrate. i could already taste his salty precum, sliding down his shaft slowly.

" Mmmm..." I moaned as I licked up the side of his shaft along the trail of precum.

His lips quivered a moan as he props his head up to look at me.

My mouth meets his cock head again, sucking and twirling my tongue on it while my left hand works tirelessly on his shaft and my right squeezing his testes.

" Ugnhhh... yes.. pici.. oh gosh... yes..." his moans were incoherent, and i knew that that meant.

With one swift motion, i lower his entire cock into my mouth, my nose touching the tip of the ribbon.I moan, causing my mouth to vibrate around him.

He yells my name one last time as i felt his cum hit my throat, sliding down and lubricating my insides. It was warm and salty, and it was a declaration of my love for him.

Slowly, his erratic breathing calms. He pulls me up to him and places a full kiss on my lips.

" Truth or dare is fun.." he comments as he places more kisses on me.

:D did you enjoy it? :) people, reviews make the next chapter CUM :)


End file.
